


Temporary Side Effects

by BaseballBatBucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Genderswap, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaseballBatBucky/pseuds/BaseballBatBucky
Summary: "I told you babe, witches are no fucking good."Stucky genderswap fic.





	Temporary Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a writing warm up turned into some smut with jokes on the side. I never meant for this to ever be seen, yet here it is.
> 
> Big fucking gay shout out to my beta msather for fixing my shit writing habits and putting up with my screeching into the void long enough for me to finish this.
> 
> I hope you all hate this as much as I do.

_____________

It starts, as all good battle stories do, with a witch.  
_____________

“Of course it’s a fucking witch,” Bucky grumbles, mostly to himself, as he does one last inspection of his sniper rifle, while tucked away in the back of the quinjet. It's quieter back there, away from people and gives him space to be as bitchy as he damn well pleases. “Go blow up a coven of witches, Hydra said,” more grumbling, but now in Russian. “It'll be fine they said. Yeah I don't count being bald and having a green tint to my skin for a week as fine.” 

“I'm not sure how you make even Russian sound sarcastic, but I kinda like it.” Bucky turns to see Steve grinning at him where he's just strapped his shield to his back. They must be nearing their drop point. 

“Ha. Ha.” More deadpan sarcasm, because you can never lay it on too thick when the topic of conversation is motherfucking witches. “You'll be singing a different song when this chick makes teeth grow out of your forehead.” Steve, the bastard, just smirks and shrugs. 

“Or maybe I'll still look boyishly handsome and you'll fuck me anyway.” Maybe, Bucky’s brain says. But like probably, his dick says back. 

“Cap we already have our comms in, do you mind not tarnishing my innocent mind with visions of you and Threepio going at it?” Tony is turned around dramatically in his seat behind Natasha’s pilot seat, his eyes glaring. Steve thinks he looks like the prairie dog video Sam showed him a while back. Bucky hopes Tony is the one who loses all his hair this time. Jarvis decides to cut in. 

“Sir, may I point out that you say worse things approximately 500% more frequently than Captain Rogers does?” Jarvis has grown attached to Steve and comes to his defence when he becomes the aim of Tony’s bickering. Jarvis is Bucky’s favorite Avenger. 

Clint speaks up from his seat beside Nat. “Uh if everyone could please shut the hell up, we're going to be dropping you assholes off in T-minus 30 seconds to go smoke this witch. And don't fuck it up.” Nat, while still piloting the jet with one hand, reaches with her other to smack Clint in the cheek. 

“Sam should have never shown you Drag Race.” Clint just grins and turns back to the controls, flipping the switch to open the back hatch. 

“Gentlemen, start your engines! And-” 

“And may you get the fuck off this plane.” Nat cuts him off as she makes a sharp turn, sending the three men who were not strapped in, flying out the back of the quinjet. Bucky is pretty sure he heard Clint yell YEET as the doors closed back up and Nat flew off to go land further away before her and Clint could come join the rest of the team. 

Tony shoots off, already beginning phase one of the plan which involves him sealing off all but one of the exits from the building the witch is camped out in. Steve is scrambling to get his shield off his back to slow him down. Bucky glides over through the whooshing air before he can, grabs the back of Steve’s head, lands a crushing kiss on his lips, and then grabs him around the waist as he pulls his own parachute cord and the material deploys. 

As they hit the ground running, Bucky looks over and can see Steve blushing even as he calls Bucky a show off. Bucky just smirks and settles his feet on the ground, wanting to be feather light for the rest of the mission. If there's one thing witches hate, it's sudden noises. Well two: sudden noises and fire. That's why Bucky is well equipped with fuel canisters strapped to his ammo belt. He's spent 70 years not trusting a witch and he's not about to start now. 

“Are you two done falling yet? I have two exits sealed shut, and am on my way to the third. I'd like it if I wasn't the only one playing Nicky nine door with Sabrina the Teenage Bitch when it's go time.” Steve huffs and starts off in the direction of the building they need to get to to meet up with Tony and Bucky stalks behind him. 

They get to the four storey building that's set just outside a small village in Oslo and as they approach, Nat and Clint catch up with them. Clint is about to open his mouth to say something- probably another mee-mee Bucky thinks- when there's a bang from inside the building and then the entire place starts to glow nuclear green. 

“Fuck, not again.” Bucky sighs as Tony takes the lead up to the only unsealed door. He puts his palms up and braces himself, then blasts the door wide open with his repulsors. So much for a sneak attack. 

They still creep inside, taking note of every detail and possible movement. The open door provides a breeze that moves a few curtains around, but there's still no witch to be seen. She is, however,heard a split second later, a blood curdling scream piercing everyone's ears, especially Bucky and Steve's. 

“We need to find where that came from and exterminate this lady before anything else weird happens,” Steve is in Captain mode, set shoulders and no word is misheard. “Tony, you take the upstairs, hovering up will be quieter than walking. Nat and Clint, keep to the ground level and scan the perimeter. If anything moves radio us all back. Bucky and I will head down to the basement and give the all clear before we head back up.” The team nods and silently stalk off in their separate ways.

Steve heads first down the stairs through the open basement door, shield drawn and braced in front of him. Bucky is right behind him, sniper rifle aimed over his shoulder. The scream sounded like it came from upstairs so neither Bucky nor Steve are expecting the green glow to be as strong once they hit the bottom step. The strange glowing air gets brighter around a door that's been left ajar. Steve signals for Bucky to work his way around the room in the opposite direction as he slowly comes up on the door and peers inside. They're both and inch from the door when all of a sudden BAM the door flies open the same time as the door at the top of the stairs flies closed. 

And now Bucky will swear on his brand new Wakanda made arm that he did not squeak when the witch comes levitating out at them at a breakneck speed and aims right for him. He definitely doesn't flinch either. (Steve could vouch that he did in fact do both of these things, but he's smarter than that.) Bucky gets his arm up in time so the witch bounces off his wrist. She flies back and heads for Steve next, who already has his shield up. Seconds later though he drops it as fast as possible, looking utterly betrayed. 

“You can heat up my shield?? How?” Magic, dumbass Bucky’s brain helpfully supplies. He's already had enough time with this witch flying around, screeching like a banshee. He unclips one of the fuel canisters from his belt and flips the top open. As the witch makes a pass for Steve again, he gets her good, dousing her well. It takes an extra half second to grab a zippo and move over to Steve to start hauling him out as he torches this abomination. But before he can flick the lighter to life, the witch spins and around and tosses a green ball of light at them both. It feels weaker than other magic he's had hurled at him, but Bucky knows a spell when he feels it. He can't be too worried about it just yet, she's still up and capable of doing more freaky things. 

“Light her up, babe.” Steve orders in his ear, and Bucky being the good obedient boyfriend he is, does just that. Zippo flicks on, gets tossed at the witch, and she goes up in flames. 

Then uses her last energy to hurl herself at Steve and Bucky. It's a whirlwind of green light and white flames and then nothing at all. 

________________

 

“Come on Cap, you and Psycho Killer need to stop sleeping on the job.”

“Tony, they could be seriously injured.”

“They’re just worn out. I'm sure they'll stop glowing soon.” 

Not again Bucky thinks for the second, but not final time, that day, and then slips unconscious again. 

__________________

 

Steve wakes up to screaming. Not like the screaming the witch was doing but honest to God panic screaming. He's somersaulting out of his bed - wait when did he get there?? - before he even realizes it and is crouched next to the door he can hear the screaming coming from. It sounds like a hysterical woman. It reminds him of how loud Bucky can get with his night terrors. 

Steve checks the door, it's unlocked, so he slowly pushes it open and slips inside. The screaming, coming from the attached bathroom, has stopped but the woman in there has started hyperventilating. She's in distress and needs Steve’s help. He moves toward the joining door, noticing he's stepping over Bucky’s gear and weapons as he goes, his boyfriends stuff littered all over the floor. His stomach drops when he understands why there is a screaming woman in here. 

Bucky’s been compromised and is in there with her. 

In the next split second Steve is rushing in, ready to take down the man he loves who no longer recognizes him. 

What he gets however is far from what he had thought. Bucky HAS been compromised, but not in the way Steve thought. 

In the bathroom stands a woman wearing Bucky’s shirt that looks over sized on her and a pair of Bucky’s briefs that are sagging from not being on the thick assassin thighs. There's no one trying to murder her nor is there anything immediately apparent as to why she would be screaming. That is until Steve looks at her face and takes a long hard look, sees the clothes aren't the only thing of Bucky’s she's wearing. She has his eyes, nose and lips too. 

A wave of wrongwrongsomethingsiswrong washes over him before he turns to the mirror and now it’s his turn to freak out. Because what looks back at him isn't the pinnacle of the male form he has been for the last 80 years. Nor is it even the scrawny, ailment riddled guy he was before. 

A long blonde haired WOMAN looks back at him. And she's wearing his eyes, and his nose and his lips. 

Steve feels, for a split second, like passing out for the second time today. 

____________

 

Stop screaming. Stop screaming man- no wait, lady? Ma’am? Whatever the hell he is right now, Bucky’s still Bucky - at least he thinks he is - and he knows he's gotta stop screaming or Steve is gonna come in here to investigate and find him like this. 

A facial hairless face stares back at him. Soft lines all the way down from his cheeks to his feet where just a few hours/days ago - how long had he been out? - he was hard lines and rock solid muscle in peak condition, and now he's soft to the touch and has curves and damn, a pair of what looks like gorgeous tits under the shirt he usually sleeps in. It’s like looking at a shapeshifter that didn't really try that hard. 

Goddamn shit sucking witches. They've outdone themselves. Bucky calms down to some intense hyperventilating after a while and thinks and I'm not entirely mad about it? 

Well that was before the door to the bathroom was kicked open and in barges a woman looking frazzled and wild as she scans the room, seeming to look for a threat that isn't there. Then her eyes settle on Bucky and go impossibly wide. Bucky’s do the same because holy SHIT he knows those eyes, has seen them go wide like that, when Bucky takes the extra time going down on Steve to poke his tongue out and lick Steve’s balls when his cock is already buried in Bucky’s throat. He's known those eyes since 1940.

“Steve?” His normally rough and gravelly voice has been replaced by a velvety soft tone. Still lower register but much more feminine. 

Steve, to his credit, doesn't seem to be freaking out as much as Bucky had. Then again there's a good chance he's just internalizing it all and doesn't look as composed as he does on the outside. Or as delicate. For the first time since before Bucky shipped out to join the 107th, Steve looks to him like he could break. She could break. Whatever.

Steve is still in there, but there's these graceful lines to his body, arches and dips where there used to be unforgiving angles and divides. If it weren't for the fact that this is totally weird and they were in their regular bodies the last time he was awake, Bucky would fawn over how good Steve looks as a woman. 

Steve gulps and nods, possibly not wanting to know what his Captain America voice sounds like coming from the lips that look almost more sinful now than they did the last time he saw them chilling under his boyfriends mustache. 

“I told you babe, witches are no fucking good.” Bucky scrubs his hand against his neck. Thank God the vibranium arm isn't gone, it's the one thing keeping him grounded and makes this all not so….weird. Though it is proportionate to his new body. Possibly shinier too, he'll have to take a closer look after he calms Steve down. 

“So you’re-” Steve starts, but is caught off guard by how high his voice is, “So what you're saying is that the green light? Whatever that was…”

“Turned us into women? Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying.” 

“Do you think there is a way to reverse it?” 

The more they talk and the longer he gets a good look at Steve in this body, the less he honestly minds. 

“Maybe. Usually any time I've dealt with this stuff it wears off? This is the most uh, visually digestible outcome I've seen so far though. Could have been a lot worse.” Steve pouts, and isn't that just making a pretty picture, then finally let's some tension out and closes the space between himself and Bucky. He rests his forehead against Bucky’s, looking so sad. 

“What if you don't get your old body back? What if I don't, and can't be your top?” Ah and THERE'S the Steve Bucky has come to truly hold dear. The one who once he's sure everyone is safe and taken care of, he can be free to be whoever he wants with Bucky. And normally that guy wants to spend every minute with Bucky in bed. Bucky has been in heaven ever since he got his brain fixed and was cleared to live with Steve at the Avengers compound, riding that dick as often as possible. The dick that is….currently not there. Bucky is sure they can make it work anyway, just has to convince Steve. 

“Oh Stevie, come here.” Pulls Steve even closer and hugs him, feeling their chests bump and squish together- and isn't that just a wonderful feeling? “I know without a doubt, that no matter what bodies we're working with, you'll find a way to top me. You're too stubborn not to.” Bucky trails his lips along Steve's jaw slowly, still marveling at how soft Steve is. He’s smooth and fucking hairless and it's honestly doing it for Bucky. 

“I, yeah, I guess you're right.” Steve closes his eyes and tilts his head a little to give Bucky more room, making blonde hair fall off his shoulder and hang down his back. He looks like a fucking playboy model. He still doesn't look too convinced that if they end up not finding a way to reverse the spell that he could still top Bucky. Thankfully Bucky knows how to build this type of confidence in Steve. 

“Maybe we should try it out? We’ll have to learn how to do this if the spell doesn't wear off. Or we might miss out on fooling around while looking like the porn star versions of ourselves if it does. Either way, I am kind of dying to see the rest of you right now.” That seems to do the trick, he can see the glint of mischief in Steve's eye, the one he gets before Steve pins him up against a wall, or throws him on the bed. 

“Good point. And yeah, same. You know I love your chest when it's all muscled and hard as a rock, but I bet your tits are just as fun to play with now.” Steve brushes his fingers against Bucky’s shirt and they catch on Bucky’s nipple, and god DAMN Bucky nearly drops as his knees go weak. Steve clearly sees his reaction and smirks. 

“Y’okay there Buck?” the bastard has the audacity to ask before he does it again, this time much more deliberately. 

“I didn't know they could be that sensitive, is all.” They share a look that says they both want to find out now what else is more sensitive in their new bodies. 

Steve is the first to move, takes Bucky’s flesh hand and gently tugs him out of the washroom. Even though his face is different, Bucky can still see that sarcastic asshole in there that he knows and loves, the same Steve that loves to toss him around in bed a bit, which he gets into right away. Bucky falls gently on his back and Steve follows him down, straddling him while still wearing the briefs he had on before. They're much looser now though and sag a bit as he sits down on top of Bucky’s thighs. 

Bucky places his hands on Steve’s thighs, slowly stroking the skin just up each leg hole of his briefs with his thumbs. Steve hums thoughtfully before positioning himself to lay down on top of Bucky and kiss him finally. To Bucky, Steve still tastes the same, it's the absence of any facial hair or scruff that's throwing him off. As much as he loves getting beard burn in very specific places, he sees now he will have to go without. Time to find something equally pleasurable to that, he guesses. 

Steve rolls his hips against Bucky, more gentle than he's used to given the lack of hard cock for either of them to rut against. Steve still seems like he's enjoying rubbing himself against Bucky’s briefs however. 

A high whimper falls from Steve's mouth as Bucky sucks and bites his lips gently, before exploring his mouth with his tongue. Bucky squeezes Steve's thighs harder as he is clearly enjoying rutting against Bucky’s hip now. His movements speed up and his breaths come out in little puffs against Bucky’s cheek. 

“Buck, you gotta try this. Feels fucking incredible.” Steve then works his thigh between Bucky’s legs, aiming the soft expanse of thigh right up between Bucky’s legs, and Bucky fucking keens. 

“F-fuck yes Stevie.” He grabs at Steve's hips, both of them rubbing their brand new, and very sensitive, clits against each others thighs. They spend a while deeply kissing, grinding harder and harder, but neither of them seem to have enough friction to get off. So Bucky does what usually works for Steve under different circumstances and pushes his hand down the back of Steve’s briefs. 

Usually, he'd find a swath of trimmed hair along his ass cheeks and some curled hair around his hole, but now with this new look and body, Steve is fucking hairless. Bucky bites at Steve's lips and pushes his hips up to meet his boyfriends thigh a bit harder, and rubs two fingers against Steve's asshole. 

Steve’s hips stutter, but his eyes don't roll back into his skull like he usually does when Bucky touches him there. He instead bites his lip as if he's frustrated, jerking he his hips around, clearly trying for something. 

“Steve? Babe, you okay?” Bucky breathes quietly against the captains collarbone. 

“Nggghhh…. Just move your fingers…. Lo-lower. Please.” At first Bucky doesn't know what Steve means, but as soon as Steve lifts his hips away from rubbing against Bucky’s thigh, and Bucky’s flesh fingers touch hot, slick folds, his brain finally catches up and he knows exactly what to do. 

“Sh, Sh Stevie, I got ya.” Bucky wishes at that moment Steve was the only one the spell affected so when his fingers slipped easily into his boyfriend’s cunt, they would be even thicker for him.

No matter the thickness though, Steve jerks like he's been electrocuted. 

“FUCK. Fuuuuuuck Bucky, oh god….” he mewls and goes boneless against Bucky, only using his energy to fuck his hips back against Bucky’s fingers buried deep inside him. Bucky, not having been with a girl properly since the 60’s, moves gently, but drives his fingers deep and twists them slowly inside Steve. 

Before long, Steve is moving his hips faster than he was before, kissing Bucky aggressively as he rides Bucky’s fingers. 

“Yeah, fuck yeah Buck. Babe, fuck, you gotta try this.” Steve gets that determined look in his eye as he moves back from Bucky, far enough that Bucky’s fingers slip from inside his wet hole. He shoves Bucky’s shirt up, over his new set of tits, and starts kissing his way down Bucky’s body. 

Bucky hisses as Steve finds his nipple again, this time with his mouth, holding his breast gently in one hand and giving his nipple a thorough tongue lashing before sucking it into his mouth. Steve tries to do the same thing when they fuck under normal circumstances, so he takes full advantage now, circling his tongue around and alternating pressure of his suckling. Bucky is panting hard, overcome by how much sensation he can get from just one little point like this. 

“CHRIST, Stevie. Your fuckin mouth..” He arches his back, trying to get more of his tits in Steve's face, but Steve has other plans. He releases Bucky’s nipple and starts sucking kisses into his skin, long golden hair tickling Bucky’s skin as it brushes against his stomach. It also hides what Steve's doing, so he doesn't really feel Steve's hand until it's rubbing his clit through his briefs. Bucky is already quite wet, and it soaks into his underwear, making the drag of fabric against his newly sensitive parts even that much more pleasurable. He whines and squirms, enough that Steve gets fed up and tugs the underwear down and off of Bucky’s legs altogether. 

Bucky looks like a work of art like this, from Steve's point of view. Soft shirt that's too big for him, pushed up over his tits that are covered in pink marks from Steve's mouth, that carry down over Bucky’s flat stomach. As Steve pulls down Bucky's underwear, he sees just a little trimmed bit of hair on his mound, and the rest is completely smooth, albeit wet from Steve spreading his slick all over. Bucky looks fucked out and Steve only wants to continue messing him up. 

“Spread your legs for me baby,” Steve whispers softly, his new voice carrying the words at a higher register. He taps at Bucky’s knee and he keens, biting at his lips as his legs fall open to Steve's gaze. Steve starts by touching again, brushing his fingers along the insides of Bucky’s thighs and then the crease of his legs, eventually stopping at his drooling hole. He listens for any change in Bucky’s consent in the matter as he presses one finger inside. It catches Steve off guard that his finger slips right in, no resistance, no need for any extra lube. 

Bucky moans and forces his head back into the pillows, shutting his eyes tight. It's deathly quiet in the room, all he can hear is the whir of his arm as he grips the bed sheets tightly, Steve's harsh breathing, and the slick noises as Steve fingers him with two digits now. Bucky shudders as Steves fingers drag against what must be his g-spot inside, hips snapping up on their own, which only drive Steve's fingers in further. 

“More, more Stevie please, it feels so good,” Bucky tosses his head to the side as Steve immediately slides in another finger. He fucks his fingers in and out, watching his boyfriends lithe new body writhe on his hand. When Bucky was fingering him he felt that way too, totally overcome by brand new sensations. 

“‘M gonna try something baby, hold on a sec,” Steve lifts Bucky’s legs up and out, so his pussy is spread wide, and it's far too easy for Steve to lean down, tongue flat and wet as it drags from Bucky’s asshole to his clit and back. Bucky jerk and yelps, only getting louder as Steve keeps lapping, harder and pushing his tongue deeper with every pass of his wet hole. All Bucky can do is hold on, metal fist still in the sheets, flesh hand in Steve’s shirt, as Steve hones in on Bucky’s clit.  
Lapping and sucking and flicking, over and over, Steve can feel Bucky tensing up under him. It's the exact same thing he does when Steve has him bent over and is balls deep in his ass. Except this time he doesn't have his cock at his disposal so he goes back to sliding his fingers inside Bucky. His boyfriend shouts, turning to sobs quickly as he humps Steve's mouth with crushing force. 

“K-keep going Stevie, I'm so close.” Steve takes a deep breath and pushes his head down further, his lips and nose joining his tongue in rubbing against Bucky’s pussy. A bit more fingering, three fingers again now, and a high pitched moan is all the warning Steve gets before Bucky is shuddering clamping down on Steve’s fingers, over and over as he comes. Steve licks him through it, being more and more gentle, until he pulls away and slowly removes his fingers from Bucky’s messy cunt. 

Bucky's chest heaves like he just ran a marathon, his insides still clenching and throbbing. It doesn't help anything when Steve lifts his head up and Bucky can see his chin is covered with his own juices as he gives Bucky a dirty smirk. 

“That feel good Buck? Does your pussy feel good?” Bucky nods quickly. “I wanna know what it feels like, I'm gonna ride your face okay?” Bucky must be at a loss for words because all he does is nod even harder and start pulling Steve up so he can straddle Bucky’s face. 

Bucky moans deeply, feeling worn out but still very horny, as he sees how wet Steve is mere inches above his face. Before Steve can even lower himself properly, Bucky wraps his hands around Steve's spread thighs and brings his mouth up to meet Steve’s clit that's shiny with his own slick. 

Steve almost loses it at the sight of how hungry Bucky looks as he starts licking and sucking at Steve’s clit. Bracing himself with one hand on the headboard, Steve uses his other hand to gently grab Bucky’s hair and rub himself against the brunettes lips.

“Buck, Bucky Bucky Bucky… you're so good at this, Bucky, oh fuck mmmmm,” it doesn't take Steve long, he was too turned on by eating Bucky out, so it's only another couple minutes of riding his mouth until Steve comes too, hips snapping against Bucky’s face to ride out the waves of pleasure that hit him like a ton of bricks. He eventually gets a grip on himself and slides off to the side, finally letting Bucky take in some air. Bucky breathes heavily, his hair messed up and lips pink and covered with slick. Steve leans over and kisses him, licking the taste of himself off. He pulls away and collapses back on the bed, the blonde hair he hasn't gotten used to fanning out around his face. Bucky snuggles up behind him, spooning him tightly, and before either of them can even discuss anything - how does one even begin to say they like fucking their boyfriend in a female body anyway? - before they're both falling back asleep. 

________________

 

Hard muscle under his hands and a particular smell of sweat is what Bucky notices first as he wakes back up. There's no longer blonde hair ticking his nose, and the slim figure in front of him has been replaced by the Dorito shaped boyfriend he’s used to. 

Steve's still asleep, so Bucky cuddles up against his back, thinking to himself not changing my stance on witches, fuck no, but maybe that one wasn't all bad before he's back to sleep.

_______________

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by these gender swap pictures of Chris and Seb.
> 
> Seb: http://tinypic.com/r/mc9kie/9
> 
> Chris: http://tinypic.com/r/23mtoqe/9


End file.
